


Our Life Together

by MerylandCharlieforever



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylandCharlieforever/pseuds/MerylandCharlieforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Fluff!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Life Together

After winning gold in Sochi and their time on Dancing with the Stars Meryl and Charlie realized they had feelings for each other. So they decided to give a relationship a try. After a year of dating Charlie popped the question. 

Six months later they were married in Charlie's childhood backyard. It was a small but beautiful ceremony with all close friends and family. They went to Italy on their honeymoon and spent two weeks there. When they came home they moved into the beautiful suburban home they bought together. 

They lived in a nice neighborhood that was just far enough away their parents to give them separation and close enough they didn't feel to separated. The house was close enough to the rink that they could walk which was really nice. They were both coaching at the rink while finishing their degrees. They were busy and life was good.

After a year and a half of marriage they both finished school but decided just to continue coaching at Arctic Edge. They had an ice dancing pair that were to promising to pass upon. Now that things had started to cool down in their lives they decided they wanted to start a family. And so began the process of trying to get pregnant.

It didn't take long. A few weeks later Meryl started getting sick out of no where and certainly at the smell of certain things. Oddly enough it took both Meryl and Charlie a while to realize what was really going. When they did realize what was going on Charlie practically ran all the way to the drug store and bought six tests for her to take. When he came back Meryl couldn't help but giggle. All he could respond with was a lopsided from and said sheepishly that he just wanted to be sure. 

So to be sure just for her husband Meryl took all six tests. Sure enough all six came back positive. Charlie couldn't help but pick his wife up a spin her around. She laughed that full body laugh that Charlie loved so much. Then he pulled her face to his and gave her the most loving kiss imaginable. That night not much sleep was gotten.

The next morning Meryl called the doctor to make an appointment. They had a spot for later that afternoon. They decided to not tell anyone just yet. So they headed to work with the biggest secret ever. They barley held it together but thankfully two o'clock came around and were free to go. They couldn't even sit still in the waiting room. When the nurse came through the door and called for Meryl White both Meryl and Charlie practically jumped out of their seats.

The nurse took some basic information then said the doctor would be in a few minutes. When the doctor came in she first had Meryl take a urinary test just to make sure she was pregnant. Surprise surprise she was pregnant. Then the doctor asked if they would like to of a sonogram. They couldn't get yes out fast enough. The doctor laughed and got everything ready. She informed Meryl that the gel would be cold.

With one hand clasped tightly around Charlie's they waited for their little bundle of joy to pop on the screen. Finally the big moment arrived, but what they didn't expect was what happened next. The doctor announced that they are having twins! Then as if the moment couldn't get anymore perfect, two little heart beats filled the room. Both Meryl and Charlie had tears of joy running sown their face.

As the the months went by Meryl's stomach grew and cravings became a regular thing. Meryl coached and skated for ale long as she was allowed to and then stayed home and started to prepare for the twins to arrive. When Meryl was far enough along they decided to find out what the sex of the babies were. They were going to have twin girls.

Every day when Charlie would come home for lunch they would talk about baby names. When Meryl was about six months pregnant they decided to have some professional photos taken. 

They turned out beautifully. Meryl was in a white tank top and a long red skirt and Charlie was in a white t-shirt and khaki shorts. Meryl had two favorite pictures and they both ones a sunset. The first one was were Charlie was behind Her with his arms wrapped around her and resting on top of her hands that were placed gently on the sides of her belly. The second one was the one that brought tears to her eyes.

In the picture she had her eyes closed and her tan top was pulled up and exposing her belly. Her hands were rested on the sides of her stomach. Charlie was on his knees down in front of her with his hands intertwined with Meryl's and he was kissing the front of her belly. Meryl decided she was going to have this picture framed and have on stay on her nightstand and another resting in the girl's room. 

At right around eight months Meryl was put on bed rest. Her mother or Charlie's mom, usually both, would come over for the day and help Meryl out and keep her company. Meryl and Charlie had finally decided on names but wanted to keep it a secret until the girls were born.

One night Meryl was having trouble getting to sleep because of her giant belly. As she laid there trying to get comfortable she felt Charlie shift and scoot down so he was level with her belly, he must have thought that she was asleep because all of a sudden he started to speak. As soon as his voice rang out the girls started moving around. this brought a huge smile to her face, they knew their daddy already.

Charlie then began to tell them how much he loved them and how excited he and mommy were to meet them. Then he said they needed to go easy on their mom and let her get some sleep. Meryl couldn't help but let the happy tears roll down her face. As Charlie scooted up back to the top of the bed he noticed that Meryl was awake and a blush crept up upon his face, but before he could say anything Meryl pulled him into a sweet and long kiss. 

When she let go Meryl thanked him for being the best husband to her and already being the best father to their little girls. With that they snuggled down and drifted off to sleep with happy thoughts of their daughter floating around in their mind. 

It was a rainy Saturday morning when Meryl and Charlie welcomed little Payton Cheryl and Pearyn Jacqui into the world.

A couple months later Meryl and Charlie were having a really hard time putting the girls to bed and they wouldn't stop crying. They tried everything from rocking to swaying even putting them in the car seats and going for little drives around the neighborhood. Nothing was working until Meryl had an idea. 

When she was still aloud to be skating she remembered how calm the babies became when she was skating around. So with all the hope they could muster they bundled up the two crying little girls and grabbed their skating bags and headed to the rink. 

They went in and each strapped a one of the girls to their chest and slipped on their skates. Hand in hand they took the ice. Not even two minutes in the girls were both fast asleep. From then on whenever the got super fussy Meryl and Charlie went skating with their babies.

As life went on the rink became Payton and Pearyn's favorite place. Then just after the girls turned three Meryl and Charlie welcomed a little boy into the world, Paxon Charles. 

He was just as enamored by the ice as his older sisters. When Paxon was two Meryl and Charlie's fourth and final child came into this world and another sweet little boy that they named Pierson Clayton. 

All four children had a huge love for the ice and as soon as each one was old enough they began training in whatever event they chose to participate in. 

Pearyn and Paxon both loved ice dancing and begin out there with another person by their sides. Where Payton and Pierson preferred singles. 

In the year 2036 all four White children were on the US olympic team. The media had a felid day with it. Some people assumed that the children were forced into ice careers but anytime either Meryl and Charlie or the kids were asked they always said it was their choice and their parents were behind them one hundred percent.

Many years had passed and eventually every White child had at least 2 gold medals. Between the whole family there was a total of ten gold medals. 

Looking back on their life Meryl and Charlie could have never imagined the life they were living and could have been more proud of the family they had created. They felt so blessed to have done it all with their soulmate.


End file.
